Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
Related Art
Conventionally, as a pneumatic tire, there has been known a pneumatic tire which is configured such that a plurality of concavo-convex portions each of which is formed of a first inclined surface and a second inclined surface are formed on a buttress portion (see JP 2010-132045 A).
As another pneumatic tire, there has been known a pneumatic tire which is configured such that a ridge-shaped protector extending in a tire circumferential direction is formed on a buttress portion (see JP 2006-256433 A).
As still another pneumatic tire, there has been known a pneumatic tire which has a plurality of circumferential grooves extending along a tire equator (see JP 2001-225609 A).